


Sound and fast asleep

by will_p



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Clint Barton, con gran sorpresa di chiunque abbia l’occasione di passare la notte al suo fianco quando non è in servizio, non è precisamentesilenziosoquando dorme.





	Sound and fast asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Non riuscivo a dormire, quindi ho scritto 1k di Clint che dorme. (#doyouseetheirony?) Ignorate da bravi il titolo, e sappiate che Clint che dorme a occhi aperti è un #headcanon derivato da [Ready, Fire, Aim](http://gyzym.livejournal.com/105050.html), che è una fic splendida e dovreste leggerla tutti. Su, andate *spinge*

Clint Barton, con gran sorpresa di chiunque abbia l’occasione di passare la notte al suo fianco quando non è in servizio, non è precisamente _silenzioso_ quando dorme.   
  
Non dovrebbe essere così strano, considerando che l’unica persona in grado di fargli mantenere il silenzio radio durante una missione è Fury e questo non gli impedisce comunque di aprire canali privati a caso per sparlare del direttore (in una memorabile occasione, proprio _col_ direttore), ma Barton è un cecchino: parlantina inesauribile o no, è stato addestrato a rendersi invisibile per lunghi periodi di tempo e potrebbe restare acquattato in attesa di un ordine senza fiatare per _giorni_ (e l’ha fatto), quindi la radiocronaca costante di tutto quello che finisce entro il suo mirino sembra più una scelta per la semplice gioia di far salire la pressione di Coulson, che un tratto del suo carattere.   
  
E quando è costretto a dividere gli alloggi con qualcuno in missione è una _mummia_. La testa gli tocca il cuscino e puff, Barton non emette più un suono, non si rigira, non fa frusciare le coperte, ogni tanto sembra che non respiri nemmeno – l’hanno visto dormire pure con gli occhi sbarrati, una volta, immobile nel punto dove gli era stato ordinato di nascondersi, cosa che ha impressionato persino Natasha mentre Tony chiedeva in giro se Barton non fosse in effetti un automa splendidamente progettato (e, in caso, se fosse possibile aprirlo per qualche ritocchino). Per i suoi colleghi, un Clint Barton che dorme è un Clint Barton che potrebbe passare per una salma ben conservata.   
  
Niente potrebbe essere più diverso da com’è Clint fuori da una missione. Con il suo pigiama addosso, nel suo letto, con i suoi tre cuscini e la coperta di lana che gli ha sferruzzato Steve durante il Grande Sciopero dei Supercattivi, Clint diventa una dannata trottola.   
  
Tanto per fare un esempio, non si sveglia mai nella posizione in cui si è addormentato. Se la gente normale si gira e si rigira per trovare una posizione comoda in cui dormire, Clint inizia a rotolarsi _dopo_ essere piombato in fase REM; può passare una notte facendo lo yo–yo da un lato all’altro del materasso, oppure, se il materasso è occupato, scosso da piccoli tic ogni cinque, dieci minuti, un fruscio dei piedi sotto le coperte, le dita che si aprono e chiudono attorno all’aria. L’unico modo efficace per farlo stare buono è quello di dormirgli addosso intrappolandolo effettivamente contro il letto, stando pur certi di svegliarsi la mattina con un numero variabile di arti di Clint aggrappato al proprio corpo.   
  
Una persona del genere non può essere che una piovra in incognito, naturalmente.   
  
E poi non riesce a star zitto. Non russa, no – lo SHIELD spende troppi soldi per i suoi medici per permettere ad un agente come Barton di avere la sinusite – e nemmeno parla nel sonno, è più un borbottio disarticolato in cui talvolta, a farci attenzione, si possono distinguere delle parole, ma che per la maggior parte del tempo è fatto di sillabe schiacciate l’una contro l’altra e versi indistinguibili, sospiri, piccoli gemiti, mormorii.   
  
Phil – che da quando è stato spostato dal letto dei suoi genitori alla culla alla tenera età di due mesi ha sempre dormito come un angioletto, anche se col tempo e con l’esercito ha sviluppato un sonno particolarmente leggero ed è capace di svegliarsi per la sola _presenza_ di un estraneo nella stanza – trova tutto questo incredibilmente… conciliante.   
  
La prima volta che hanno diviso il letto è stata molto tempo dopo quella in cui sono _andati_ a letto, principalmente perché il giorno in cui la tensione sessuale tra di loro è esplosa è stato il divano nell’ufficio di Phil a cadere vittima del fuoco amico, e nel loro (futile, e fallito in partenza) tentativo di trattare la loro relazione come una mera storia di sesso c’è voluto del tempo prima che riuscissero a farlo in un letto, e poi ancora un po’ prima che si decidessero a restarci senza fuggire subito dopo – quindi, ecco, Phil non sapeva in cosa si fosse cacciato. Le poche volte in cui Clint si era appisolato sulla sua spalla non erano indicative di quanto potesse essere impegnativo gestire un Clint Barton immerso nel sonno dei giusti.   
  
Eppure Phil non ha avuto problemi ad adattarsi. Quella prima volta, al terzo tentativo di Clint di cambiare fianco su cui dormire, Phil se l’è semplicemente stretto addosso, un braccio sotto la sua testa e l’altro avvolto possessivamente attorno alla sua vita e una gamba gettata sopra le sue impedendogli ogni movimento, e tutto quello che ha fatto Clint è stato sistemarglisi contro con un sospiro contento. Non gli dà fastidio il naso di Clint che si strofina di continuo contro il suo collo, e il flusso continuo di borbottii è un sottofondo rilassante, rassicurante.   
  
Adesso, nelle rare, preziose occasioni in cui possono andare a dormire _a casa loro_ , nel loro letto con i loro quattro cuscini, senza missioni che incombono all’alba o aerei pronti a decollare verso destinazioni riservate nel cuore della notte, Phil si infila sotto le coperte e stringe Clint fra le braccia e lascia che le vibrazioni dei mormorii di Clint contro la sua gola lo cullino verso un sonno profondo.   
  
Non ha mai dormito così bene.


End file.
